Life Will Break You
by Narutos1Gurl
Summary: Minato abandoned Naruto at Jirayia's doorstep before skipping town. Following, Jirayia died. And Naruto's been living on his own. He gets beaten at night because Minato, a voodoo priest, summoned and sealed the fox in him. Naruto can't take it. READ!


I live on the outskirts of town. I do not know the touch of a gentle hand. Nor do I know the love of another human being. But then again, most people won't even call me a human being. They treat me like the demon my father sealed inside of me, thirteen years ago, before he abandoned me. I have no friends, allies, or aquaintances. I lack enemies as well. I do not seek to hurt anyone so I cannot even label my beaters. I know they hate me. The looks they give me prove it. And it is under their watchful eyes that I feel.._inadequint_.

My pain knows no bounds. They teach me that every time they bring my beatings. They come in all different shapes in sizes. Their weapons are no exception. Machetes, baseball bats, five irons, brass knuckles, switch blades, broken bottles, rope, leather whips, chains, crobars, basically anything you can use to harm another form of life. They come in packs like wolves thristy for my demon blood. Their stamina is astonishing. They can go on for hours. Smashing, thrashing, whipping, stabbing, carving, bashing, punching, kicking.

Maybe things would've been different, had my father stayed. Maybe he would've protected me. Maybe he would've given me shelter. Maybe he would've shown me compassion. Coulda, shoulda, woulda, but didn't. No point dwelling on the past. Today is a new day. One filled with torment, rashioning food, struggling to find some place to sleep, and falling into a restless coma for six hours before the cycle repeats.

I've struck luck today. An alley with an old couch cushion from the motel next door. It's got some blood on it, wonder where that's from, but just flip it over and it works. Oh, an old coat. I can use that for the winter which is coming up in a month. It's already chilly so this will come in handy. I've been lucky so far, maybe some of the restaraunts can spare some morsels of food. I stroll over to a bakery. Bread may be fattening, but I can afford to gain a few pounds. I've been living on half of a Burger King Stacker for the past week.

I saunter to the back, careful as to not be seen. The authorities don't look too kindly upon beggers. Hm...The coast looks clear. I look down at myself. Eh... I don't look that bad. Teeshirt that I've had since...Well, it's the one my father left me in before he left. Hehe...That, I could do without. My pants have a couple stains and rips but they're in tact. I don't even want to think about my hair. I haven't washed it in...What, three months? If you don't count the rain. I knock on the door and wait. It slams open and I jump back a few feet.

"What the hell do you want!" a very plump looking women shouts. This often happens so it doesn't phase me all that much. But they usually don't make such a ruckus when they open the door.

"C-Can you spare some food?" I say, making my voice crack. If you can act shy and weak, they usually sympathize you.

"Get off my property before I call the cops, runt!" Runt? That's a new one. She shuts the door with enough force, I'm sure she's broken the hinges. Well, I don't see another food place in range. I'll just dig in the dumpster. I hoiste myself up and into it. Empty pizza box, old newspaper, shipment boxes- A peice of bread! I stuff it in my mouth! It tastes so good! That should hold me up today. It just rained so I'll find a rain gutter or something for water. Today is going perfect.

I leap out of the dumpster and freeze. I've been spotted. A small child just came out on his lawn and is looking out across the street at the dingey orphan boy eating out of the dumpster. I expect him to call for his mother or father to come chase me away. He just runs inside. I start to leave but he comes back out, holding some pizza and two Cokes. He sits down on the sidewalk and beckons to me. I don't sense any immediate threat so I make my way over, watching out for any nosey pedestrians. I stand a couple feet away, not trusting him just yet. He has this dopey grin on his face.

"Wow!" he exclaims and I flinch. He's loud. I look behind me. Nothing. Then what causes him excitement?

"Uh...? What is it?" I ask, looking down at myself. I'm nothing special. He bounces up and down.

"A real live orphan just like in the story!" I raise a brow.

"Story?" What kind of fairytale would have an orphan in it? He clasps his hands together.

"Say, _Please, sir, may I have some more?_" he uses a ridiculous British accent. He's just an naive child. What happens if I don't say it? Will he take the delicious food he brought out? I can smell it. My stomach growls and if feel the drool begin to leak down my chin. I can't help it, I'm mesmerized just by the sight of a hot meal. "Oh, you're hungry! Here," he hands me a slice of pizza and a Coke and I start scarfing it down. It's so good! "Now will you say it?"

"Heck, I'll sing it if you want!" I shout and swallow the bite I have in my mouth. "Please, sir, may I have some more?" I ask. He hands me another peice and I gawk at it. "Thanks!" I grab it and start eating! Why would he do this for a dirty stranger? He crosses his arms over his chest and watches me with wide eyes.

"So tell me about yourself." I stop eating for a minute.

"Why?" I ask. It's not that I won't tell him, it's just odd.

"Because, my class has to do a report on orphans. All of my class is going to an orphanage the next state over. But it's alot easier to talk to a real one!" He pulls a camera out of thin air and snaps a photo of me eating. I'm stunned for a minute but shake it off. A paper and pen materialize in his hands.

"What do you want to know?" I ask.

"What's your name?" he questions. I bite my lip. I've never had anyone ask me that question before. No one's ever seemed to care. I barely remember it.

"N...Naruto Uzumaki." I say and pop the tab on the Coke, taking a sip. I can't afford to drink it all. Or eat all of the pizza. This could be the last meal I get this week.

"How old are you?" That's an easy one. How long ago did my father abandon me?

"Thirteen." I answer.

"Tell me about what you've been through." What? What I've been through?

"Um...? My father abandoned me after I was born at my uncle's doorstep. Then my uncle got sick and disappeared. It was three days after I got dropped off... People stopped by to feed me occasionally until I turned five. Then I had to live on my own. I've travelled from town to town, sleeping in alleys and any other refuge from the climate. I eat when my begging pays off." I say. That should be enough, shouldn't it? Yet he looks like he wants more.

"I've heard about you from somewhere... Who was your father and why did he abandon you?" he inquires. Why would he expect me to know why my father abandoned me? Nevertheless.

"Well...He messed with science and voodoo and...He sealed the Kyubi No Yoku inside me when I was bor-" I start but the kid interrupts.

"The Nine Tailed Fox! You're that boy that everyone's always talking about!" he squeals. Oh great, I'm famous.

"I'm talked about?" I ask, confusedly. I feel anger building up inside of me. But why? They have a right to be mad at me. The demon is inside me. It's the demon that they hate. Yet they think I'm the demon. Their ignorance shouldn't be punished. He nods vigorously.

"You're in our history books and everything! The demon attacked the village in 1997 because a man summoned it to detroy his enemies, but he couldn't control the fox and it went on a rampage! He sealed it in his son, which saved the country from mass destruction!" Well, I'm not famous but the fox is. I sigh.

"That's me." I say. I'm ashamed of who I am. What I am.

"But that's not the cool part! In the bar downtown, they're always talking about how they just can't break you! How you always survive after they beat you senseless!" he says, happily. I frown. And why would a kid be at a bar?

"I should be proud of that? They should've just killed me already. And stopped this charade called my life." I think aloud and grit my teeth. This is a child who's not aware of the world around him. He doesn't know the pain the world can bring or how dark a person can think. "Nevermind that. Is that all you wanted?" I ask and stand up, food neatly tucked inside the pocket of my jacket I found.

"Will you take a picture with me?" he asks. I don't respond but just stand next to him and he clicks the button. I start to leave but he grabs my arm. "At least take the other drink and the rest of the pizza." he says. My eyes widen.

"Thank you for your kindness." I nod at him and rush down the street. I need to get to the alley before nightfall. I get to it and rip the bottom of the cushion, stuffing my food in it and pushing it to the back of the alley. I need to make myself scarce for a few hours. But where can I go? If I stay here, I'll only draw attention and lead my beaters to my most recent hiding place. I throw the hood of the jacket over my head and wonder down the streets.

I know what you're thinking. Why run away from your pursuers if you want them to kill you? That's the problem. The demon repairs the damage as I rest. But I can feel the pain. Over and over again. So I have to hide. I look around. The local pond would be a good place to soak. Wait, what's that noise? I hear yelling and turn to my right. The boys in the schoolyard are fighting. One sees me and taps the others shoulder. I need to run. But I'm frozen. My body's stiffening for the pain that usually comes. Move! It's too late.

"Hey, why aren't you fighting? You chicken?" one boy says and starts making clucking noises in my face. The others follow and sneer. I look away. Don't give them a reason to hit you.

"I have no reason to fight you." I say. They look stunned and something tells me that's not the response they were looking for. The kid grabs my face to make me face him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to y-" It's instinct. I knock his arms off with my elbows and grab his throat.

"Leave me alone." I say. Why do they want to fight me anyway? Nomally, I wouldn't fight back. I don't fight the beatings. But these...imbesiles have no reason to hurt me. They are unknowledgeable to the demon growing inside me. I try to push past but there's a wall of them at all sides. I don't like being confined like this with no space. "P-Please just-" I try to make a path but they bump chests with me.

"P-Please," one mocks. I swallow hard. I'm getting anxious and mad. They move closer and I start sweating. I can't breath. They're too close. There's no room. "Looks like someone's a little...clo-stra-pho-bic." he phonicates.

"Big word, sound it out." I snap and mentally slap myself. As if they'd leave me alone now! He grabs me by my collar and I feel hands holding my back, keeping my in place. I squinch my eyes closed.

"Leave me ALONE!" I scream and start thrashing and punching and kicking wildly, needing to get away! I effectively knock a few to the ground where the stay, holding their faces. Suddenly, there's a pain in my stomach. A familiar pain. Someone's stabbed me. I grab my side and fall to my knees, closing my eyes. The guys take advantage of this and tackle me, pummeling me into the ground. Their fists bash into the side of my head and I cry out.

Everything goes dark. I'm gonna die. I'm losing too much blood. The fox is refusing to heal me. But I just realized...I don't want to die! I've worked so hard to stay alive and I can't just throw it all away! Not what I've worked so hard to accomplish! I need to get them off! I need to get up! I need power! Suddenly, I'm up off the ground, upper cutting and punching them. I can see my reflection in their terrified eyes.

Defined whisker scars, deep bloodred eyes, piercing fangs, sharp claws, all out insane. The adrenaline pumping through my veins is making everything go by so quickly. I don't notice when someone tells the boys to stop and leave me alone. I don't even notice when he asks me if I'm gonna be ok. I notice when I punch him in jaw. He head jerks at and angle and freezes. Tears stream down my cheeks. I'm a demon! No wonder they beat me! It's karma! I brace myself for the punch that's sure to come. But feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" The deep, intoxicating voice captures my attention. He looks a little older than me, captivating onyx eyes, flawless porcelain skin, raven hair, the blood dribbling down his chin, he's stunning. He smiles a little and I can see my reflection in his eyes. Red eyes change to blue, and the rest of my features back to normal until all that's left is a weak crying boy. I look down.

"Yeah." I say, shakily.

"Good. I'm sorry about them," He gestures to the children staring at us. "They think they're badass. I told them not to mess with anyone. Maybe you should go home and get cleaned up." he looks me up and down. I stare at myself. Bloody, sweaty, dirty, adjectives for me. I nod and walk away. It's been a while. And I'm starving now. I take the food from the cushion and take tiny bites. Savoring it.

I don't know what I'm going to do now. I don't want to leave this town. I don't want to leave the friendly boy with the food. Or that dude who...cared. He cared about my well-being. I'm so exhausted. I cover up with the jack and relax into the cushion. I close my eyes and slowly cease from consciousness...

What the hell? My eyes flutter open and there's a crowd of people around me. I think one of them popped me in the head. I groggily stare at them. The people who are going to beat me tonight. No words need to be said. We both know what's coming. And I deserve it. I'm thrown against the wall, my head busting against the concrete. I gasp at the sudden burst of pain.

A bat comes around and hits my leg. I hear a snap and a scream. I assume they both came from me. I feel the brass knuckles make contact with my ribs. Blood splatters out of my mouth. I'm dizzy. The knives cut away at my flesh. Their arms are the only things holding me up as I pass out. I come to just in time to watch them carve me up. They've never done this before. They pull up my shirt and there's a tattoo thing on my stomach. A seal, I think that's what they called it. Tears pour down my cheeks!

"AHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" What are they doing! There's fire on their fingers and they're pressing it onto the seal! It hurts! I grit my teeth so hard my jaw spazzes up! The pain doesn't let up, but gets more intense with every breath I take! Their fingers burrow into my sealed stomach! "PLEASE, STOP!" I cry out! My head is pounding, there's blood everywhere, so much pain, nowhere to hide! Suddenly, the seal disappears and they let me go. I hit the concrete floor hard. The wind is knocked out of me but at least they stopped burning me. I start panting. "Wh-What are you gonna do to me now?" I breath. The smirks on their faces say the pain's only just begun.

"We want you to scream." a husky man laughs.

"S-Scream? Why do you w- AHHHHH!" What are they doing now? My clothes are ripped off and something is ripping through my insides! I wince and look back. I know what they're doing. They're raping me! I've already lost so much blood! I don't know if I'll live after this! Why are they doing this? Wasn't it enough that I let them beat me? I scream again but clasp my hands over my mouth! No, I won't give them the satisfaction! But, if I scream, will they stop? "If I scream, will you stop?" They snicker at me and my hopes fade.

Ack! I wince. I feel the tension in his cock release inside me! It burns and I tense up! Why me? Wait, if he's finished, they'll leave. I bite my lip to surpress a sigh of relief. It's over. I might even have enough blood left to- What are they doing now? They... They're all undressing. I did my nails into the concrete until they pop right off. This pain is nothing compared to what's to come. Although, I should avoid losing blood.

I'm taken aback. Do I really deserve this? Did the demon really do that much damage? I don't care anymore! I give up! Let them do whatever they want with me! I can't take the stress of the day or the pain and suffering of the night! The hunger is too much to bare! _Life_ is too much to bare! So screw life, as it has screwed me! Fate has dealt me this life! Dealt me this cruel, unforgivable debt on my shoulders! I can never repay it! These men have shown me that!

I feel so dirty! Blood mixed with semen covers my body! My mental state is deteriorating! I don't know what to think! Every move I make is wrong! Everything I say is wrong! Everything must be repaid! Everyone will take what is owed! They're all out to get me! I can't trust anyone! That boy! What if they saw me talking to him? Maybe that's why they are doing this! Or the fight! Maybe that's why! Or maybe they just hate the fact that they've not broken me yet, as the boy said!

But I am broken! My soul has shattered! If this is all life has in store for me, I want to die! But dying is too much a privilage! They get their wish! I'm letting them win! I just can't handle it anymore! When are they gonna stop? My eyes are dry of tears as the guy rams me! I'm so dirty! I'll never be able to wash away the smell of them from my body! No matter how hard I try, I can never rid myself of this filth!

The pain intensifies and shoots through my body in waves! I throw my head back and silently scream! My voice has failed me! I can't believe it hurts this much! I'm so angry! Why did I get this life! Why am I the only person in the forsaken town that has no home, no friends, no family, no nothing! Except captors! I hate these people! I hate them with all my being! I hate them for this! Surely, they've heard my screams! And no one cares!

I know I deserve this, but why! Because of something the fox did! Something _I_ did, because I am the friggin' fox! I grit my teeth and cry harder! I wish I could die! I wish they would let me! Suddenly, the pain in my butt is gone. I shakily turn to see what happened. I'm seeing double, quadruples even, my head is swimming but I can make out the blurry figures. Someone has scared the men away. Someone has come to my rescue.

I try to push myself up but it's useless. The effort is futile. My arms are too weak. I'm cold and exposed. I feel hands grip my legs and hoarsely scream! No, this person has come to rape me! The hands are instantaniously removed from my body and I relax a little. They were just pulling up my pants. There's a hand on my shoulder but I'm paralyzed. I've got no energy left. The person helps me sit up right. They have to hold me up, I'm so dizzy.

"OhmiGod, are you ok!" he shrieks. I know this boy. He's the one that saved me at the- Suddenly, I on my hands and knees, dry heaving! A chunky crimson soup of vomit spills from my mouth. Dangit, that was the only food I had for this week! The boy holds my hair back as I cry and puke. I swallow hard and clench my stomach. I grit my teeth.

"Fuck...Fuck...! Fuck! FUCK! FUCK!" I scream, my voice still hoarse! I am so sick and tired of being abused like this! I cover my mouth, trying not to start puking again. The sight of the puddle makes the remains of my insides churn. Everything is going dark...My vision is fading...I can barely see his face as he screams something I can't hear...I know what's happening...I'm dying...I've lost too much blood...It's finally over...I weakly smile and everything blacks out...Finally...

**Like my second oneshot? I think I actually did a good job. X) It can also be a story. Tell me if I should make a second chapter. I think my vocabulary has gotten bigger, thanks to the dictionary my mom bought and made me read for my homework. I say SCREW HOMEWORK! But mom says YOU'LL GET YOU ASS IN THERE AND DO IT, YOUNG LADY! And that's the end of that. Okay, REVIEW! XD!**


End file.
